


White Clover

by Fleeting_Eternity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deidara is pretty chill about everything, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, First Day of School, M/M, Uchiha family, While Obito is freaking out, cute family, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleeting_Eternity/pseuds/Fleeting_Eternity
Summary: Its Deidara's and Obito's son's first day of school, who's more worried to send him off?





	White Clover

Ushio slurps up the rest of his miso soup, placing it down on the table with a loud thud to insinuate that he was finished.

 

Obito looks over at his plate to find that he so much as barely touched his vegetables, Obito sighs.

He had hoped his son wouldn't take after him in the picky eating department. But the more his son grows up the more he catches some of his old habits in Ushio.

 

“Ushio eat some of your veggies.” Obito say's in a soft, sweet tone, one that he used often towards his son, which often lead to him disobeying.

 

Ushio shakes his head.

 

“Come on now don't be picky..” Obito frowns.

 

Deidara moves over, placing Ushio's bag on the chair, hanging off by the straps. He throws in some note books and pencils and whatever else he may need today.

 

“Ushio, eat some more. I don't want you to be starving until lunch time, hm.” Deidara ordered and Ushio didn't complain and just silently noded picking his chop sticks back up.

 

“Why does he only listen to you?” Obito pouts, he sips loudly at his tea.

 

Deidara places a hand on his hip and gives obito a look.

“It's because you spoil him too much. You need to be more strict.” Deidara say's pouring hot water into his mug, stirring around the tea bag.

 

“But..look at him!!” Obito shouts, gesturing his hands at Ushio.

“Our child is way too adorable! And he makes the same face as you do when you want something.”

 

Deidara glares.

“What face..?”

 

“You..You know..!” Obito argue's, his cheeks turning red.

 

“Yeah that tells me so much, hm.” Deidara crosses his arms.

 

“Y-you just..make this look with your eyes..those beautiful blue eyes..” Obito say's softly, staring over at Deidara for a moment, completely losing track of his point.

 

Deidara blushes a little, he cocks his head to the side.

“Come on Obito get ahold of yourself, hm!” He turns to go look at the clock.

 

“We should get out of here soon, Ushio needs to be at school in less than 15 minuets.”

 

Obito shoots up from his chair.

“Oh!” He hurries over to the fridge.

“I almost forgot. I made Ushio something for lunch later.”

 

Obito pulls out a small bento box, he opens the lid to show Deidara. He prepared some onigiri in the shape of a kitten, katsu chicken and some precooked vegetables, though he felt that ushio would leave those alone, but it couldn't hurt to put them in there. Deidara was surprised, it was all laid in there perfectly, nothing out of place.

 

“You really went all out, I'm impressed, hm.”

Obito's eyes shined, he was smiling from ear to ear.

 

“Of course. Its our baby's first day, I want it to be good for him.” Obito say's.

 

Deidara clears off the table and starts getting things around for them to leave. Ushio hops off his chair, he was practically bouncing with excitement. Ushio had talked about going to school for weeks and that he was going to be the best kid there.

 

He could hardly sleep at all last night, keeping both Deidara and Obito up, They tried everything they could to get their son to fall asleep. He crashed around 2:00 AM and yet the kid was wide awake and hyper as ever. His parents not so much. They were dragging,

But a little caffeine could help.

They hoped anyway.

 

Deidara gets down to his son's level, brushing out his hair with his hand and adjusting his bag so it was comfortable for him to carry around.

 

“Are you excited Ushio?” Deidara smiles.

 

Ushio nods quickly with a big grin.

“Yeah!”

 

“And what do you do if somebody is bullying and being mean to you?”

 

Ushio sway's his body in a motion.

“hmm.. to punch them in the face?” Ushio asks to confirm.

 

“W-wait! No that's not what we taught him Dei!!” Obito say's, shaking his hands.

 

“He will get in trouble if he does that!” Obito complains.

 

Deidara rolls his eyes.

“So what is he just suppose to sit there and take it?”

 

“W-well no..but he could go get a teacher for help..!”

 

Deidara stands back up.

“Our son can't always rely on people, he needs to be able to stand up for himself. If he's going to become a Ninja when he gets older he needs to learn to fend for himself, hm.”

 

“Dei..he's in Kindergarten he's still got a bit before then...”

 

“What a better time to start than right now when he's young, hm.”

 

 

Obito puts his hand on his head, rubbing his temple.

“oh man...”

 

“Are we sure he's ready for school?”

 

“Why are you so worried? Ushio will be fine.” Deidara takes a hold of his sons hand, squeezing it softly as they make there way out of their house, sliding the doors behind them.

 

Obito trails behind them, listing everything that could possibly go wrong and why they should re consider sending their son off to school so soon. Obito felt he wasn't ready, or maybe it was just him reminiscing of his life in the past hoping the same doesn't happen to Ushio.

 

“Obito he's five years old, he's ready to go to school.” Deidara say's, looking back over his shoulder at Obito.

 

“Are we sure about this though? What if the other kids make him feel inferior..what if he falls behind?!”

 

Obito was reliving his worst nightmares. He remembers always feeling inferior to Kakashi. He was always the popular kid in school and everyone praised him so highly..meanwhile Obito struggled just to keep up and had to train twice as hard as his rival.

He didn't want his son to have to live through the same ordeals.

 

“Obito I think you are over reacting, hm.” Deidara responds.

 

“Well that's easy for you to say Dei! You were popular in school and at least people respected you!” Obito pouts his lip, as he hurries to walk along side the both of them.

 

“You're letting your past control again, hm?”

 

“N-no..” Obito say's in a hush.

 

“He's going to have a great first day and everyone is going to love him. Isn't that right Ushio?” Deidara looks down at his son who grins widely up at him.

 

“Yeah..!” Ushio jumps.

 

Obito sighs.

“Well at least he shares your confidence.”

 

“I recall you telling me you were pretty confident yourself at his age. Look where it got you, hm.” Deidara reminds him.

 

“Yeah, I guess your right...” Obito stops to think, even though the struggles were difficult, and nothing was ever easy. He accomplished a lot and should be proud. In the moment he was.

Even if his son turned out to be like him, he would be sure to be there for him every step of the way.

 

“When he's old enough..I'll be there to teach him how to use his fireball Jutsu!!” Obito grins, with his fist in the air.

 

“We don't even know what he has jutsu wise yet, hm. And even so I will be teaching him the ways of art and its short existence..because life is fleeting..”

 

Obito smirks, laughing a bit.

“Here we go..”

 

“What?! Got a problem with my philosophy? Hm?!” Deidara spats.

 

“N-no of course not. But darling..he may not understand it..” Obito scratches the back of his head.

 

“What's there left to understand, it's pretty simple, hm.”

 

Deidara clears his throat.

“True..art..IS AN EXPLOSION!” He shouts it so loud that a couple of parents turn their heads at his outburst.

 

“And I was worried about Ushio making a scene...” Obito mutters under his breath hoping Deidara couldn't hear him this time.

 

They enter the grounds of the school and stop just a few feet before the gate. Numerous amounts of parents were dropping off their kids, some were older and some were just starting their first day. A few kids were crying, tugging hard on their parents not wanting to let go, others ran in excitement as soon as there parents gave them an 'okay'

 

Ushio turns his head in every direction, gently squeezing Deidara's hand out of nervousness. It seems all his pumped up energy decided to leave him the moment they made an entrance.

 

He gulped softly, tugging his shirt with his free hand.

“Papa...” Ushio say's in a quiet tremble.

 

Deidara knelt to his son's level, resting his hand on top of his head, ruffling his hair.

“Don't be nervous. Where did all that confidence go that you had last night, hm?”

 

Ushio stares at the ground, unable to respond.

“I-I just..” He bites his lip.

 

Obito joins beside Deidara, stroking Ushio's cheek.

“You got nothing to worry about Ushio. You're a wonderful kid..everyone will love you. And I know you'll make lots of friends..”

 

Ushio stares at obito with wide eyes.

“H-how can you be sure..?”

 

“Because you're our son, we believe in you..and you can do anything you set your mind to” obito say's with confidence, he didn't feel worried anymore..it was like all his doubts had vanished the moment he looked at his son.

 

His experience would be different from Deidara and his. It would be his own. Even if he had troubles, they would be their to support him Just as Obito imagined his parents would have if they had been alive. He wanted to be their for his son.

 

To be his confidence to support him and any dreams he may pursue. That's what parents do and even before Ushio was born they swore this and they would deliver.

 

Deidara fixes an off piece of Ushio's hair and fixing his shirt so that it would look nice.

“Listen to your daddy Ushio. He's right. You got this, I know you do.”

Deidara closes his eyes and smiles.

 

“We love you very much Ushio..”

Obito and Deidara chime in almost at the same time.

 

Ushio's eyes water a little, he wipes his tears with his sleeve and jump into his parents arms as they wraps themselves in each other for a moment, he sniff's a little before pulling away.

 

“I..I won't let you down..!” Ushio cheers, grinning wide. He storms off joining the rest of the children at the gates to meet up with their teachers. Ushio's Uchiha symbol on the back of his clothes stuck out compared to the rest of the kids. He would be the only one.

 

“Well he will be unique, that's for sure.” Deidara comments, standing beside Obito, watching until Ushio is completely out of sight from them.

 

“How did we do it Dei..?”

 

“hm?” Deidara hums.

 

“Create such a wonderful kid.” Obito smiles.

 

Deidara laughs a little.

“I ask myself that as well.. We just lucked out.”

 

Obito holds his hand out to Deidara as an invite and he accepts.

“We both have had shitty things happen in our lives, not a lot good. But one good thing came out of it..”

 

“Yeah..I agree, hm.” Deidara say's, smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
